Naruto: ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan
by kristoper21
Summary: AU.OOC Naruto. mengalami eksperimen berkali-kali. dianggap sebagai eksperimen gagal...namun apakah memang benar gagal?. menunggu,..menunggu waktu yang tepat agar menyerang didalam lubang ini. dengan mata yang mereka anggap kegagalan. namun bagiku... mata ini adalah keberhasilan. mata yang akan membuka jalan baru menuju Dunia yang baru.. slight crossover with KHR.
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita baru dari saya. InI naruto dengan kekuatan dari Manga lain. Lebih tepatnya dari Katekyo hitman Reborn(KHR). Saya memilih kekuatan Milik Mokuro Rokudo, karena ...apa ya?**

**Meskipun ini Naruto dengan elemen KHR, saya pastikan tidak ada karakter atau kekuatan lain yang muncul di cerita ini. hanya kekuatan Mokuro Rokudo yang ada.**

**Warning: ini adalah GRAY Naruto; Berarti tidak jahat dan tidak juga baik. akan ada kematian tokoh lain. Dan satu lagi, meskipun saya gak terlalu suka. Ini adalah Strong Naruto.**

**Alasan saya sebenarnya ingin membuat Naruto dengan Kekuatan Rinnegan. Tapi ga jadi karena menurut saya sudah basi dan jika Naruto mendapat kekuatan Rinnegan ga seru lagi jalan ceritanya., musuh bisa dikalahkan dengan gampang pake "SHINRAI TENSEI!"dan akhirnya bosan. Makanya saya mencari kekuatan yang mirip Rinnegan namun berbeda, eh ketemu sama mata milik Mokuro...dan akhirnya dapat bayangan tentang cerita yang akan saya buat. akhirnya saya tuangkan disini.**

**AN:(edit in time 10.01) SAYA telah mengganti menma dengan Naruko. karena telah berpikir dan menemui sebuah titik buntu. saya akan menggunakan saudara kembar perempuan daripada laki-laki.**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Hari berganti hari. Hari berganti minggu. Dan minggu berganti akhirnya aku kehilangan jejak waktu... Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini. aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku terkurung disini... Ditempat yang gelap, ditempat yang hanya memiliki satu cahaya. Satu cahaya dari lubang dinding ini.

Mataku terkadang melihat lubang tersebut, melihat cahaya yang terkadang menyinari diriku. Terkadang aku bermimpi.. bagaimana rasanya disinari cahaya matahari yang telah lama tidak aku rasakan. Dan aku mulai hilang dalam ingatan...

Aku masih mengingat diriku ini siapa... aku masih mengingatnya..

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto'; Anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Dan...saudara kembar dari Namikaze Naruko , saudara kembar dari Jinchuriki Kyuubi...

Aku masih mengingat kehidupanku sebelum berada ditempat ini...

Entah kenapa sejak aku lahir, aku telah merasa diriku berbeda dengan yang lain. Hal itu terasa ketika aku memasuki umur 5 tahun bersama saudara kembarku, Naruko. Orang-orang akan kesulitan membedakan kami, jika kami tidak memiliki perbedaan.

Namun orang-orang ternyata dapat membedakan kami. dari kelamin dan tanda lahir kami.

Naruko sebagai Jinchuriki memiliki ciri-ciri sendiri, yaitu tiga garis disetiap pipinya. Sedangkan aku tidak...

Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa. Mengapa Orang-orang lebih memandang Naruko ?

Mengapa penduduk Konoha melihat Naruko bagaikan dia itu Raja? Mengapa orang-orang melihat Naruko dengan pandangan bagaikan dia itu penyelamat mereka.

Namun ketika waktu berlalu, entah mengapa semuanya berubah. Aku merasakan keganjilan pada keluargaku sendiri. Aku merasakannya...

Orangtuaku sendiri lebih memperhatikan Naruko daripada diriku, lebih mementingkan kepentingan Naruko dariku. Semula aku menganggapnya karena Naruko lebih membutuhkannya..

Namun tidak..

Pada suatu hari, aku mendengar pembicaraan orangtuaku. Pada awalnya mereka berbincang tentang kondisi Naruko sebagai Jinchuriki. Namun hatiku terasa hancur ketika mendengar ucapan Ayahku..

"_Naruto tidak memilki sistem Chakra pada tubuhnya..."_

Orangtuaku lebih mementingkan Naruko, sedangkan aku seperti hilang dalam bayangan.

Semula aku berpikir...jika aku tidak mempunyai chakra, aku akan mencari jalan agar menjadi orang terkuat yang akan diakui keberadaanya, diakui kehebatannya dan ... suatu saat kami akan menjadi keluarga bahagia..namun itu hanya..

_**Mimpi yang bodoh..**_

Aku salah...

Pada suatu hari aku mendengar kembali pembicaraan Ayahku dan Seorang paman Tua berambut putih dan berbadan besar. Pembicaraan yang membuat hatiku serasa pecah berkeping-keping.

Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya.. yang jelas ada hubungannya dengan Katak. Ramalan... penyelamat Dunia...

XX

Namun kejadian itu terjadi. Ketika aku berjalan dalam malam Hari untuk menuju rumahku...hal itu terjadi..

Seorang pria dengan Mata bagaikan Ular datang menghampiriku.. dan selanjutnya yang aku tahu aku berada ditempat ini.

Pada awalnya, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Bantuan akan datang.. Ayah akan datang menyelamatkanku.. Namun harapanku mulai memudar dari sekian hari..

**Mereka tidak pernah datang.**

Dan kemudian yang aku tahu, aku melihat cahaya. Aku melihat bayangan orang yang berdiri di sampingku. Memandangku dengan Wajah yang membuat hati kecilku takut. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk tanganku.. jarum.

Entah apa yang mereka masukkan kedalam tubuh kecilku, entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku takut..

Hal itu akhirnya berlangsung terus..terus dan terus.

Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya terdiam ketika mereka membawaku kemeja operasi tersebut.

"kukukuku.. tidak kusangka dia masih hidup setelah bermacam-macam eksperimen." Ucap pemilik Mata Ular yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama Orochimaru.

"benar Orochimaru-sama. Sepertinya darah Uzumaki mereka memang benar kata legenda. Tubuh mereka memiliki ketahanan yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada manusia biasa." Jawab balik seseorang yang memakai kacamata.

"kukukuku.. eksperimen dan demi eksperimen telah kita lakukan pada anak ini. namun sepertinya tubuhnya menerimanya. Dengan gen yang kita masukkan kedalam tubuhnya,.struktur tubuhnya akan beradaptasi." Orochimaru berkata.

XXX

Sudah 5 tahun aku berada ditempat ini. sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu.

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak aku mendapatkan kekuatan itu. kekuatan yang dikira mereka kegagalan. Kekuatan yang mereka kira tidak berguna.

Tidak berguna, karena memang tidak aku tunjukkan kegunaannya. Kekuatan yang sudah terukir diotakku sejak pertama kali menerima kekuatan itu.

Pada awalnya ketika mendengar pembicaraan mereka. aku mendengar apa yang mereka masukkan kepada tubuhku. Mereka memasukkan gen Senju dan Uchiha dan mentranplatasi satu mata Sharingan pada mata kananku. Berharap agar mereka mendapatkan Mata yang dikatakan sebagai Doujutsu terkuat. Doujutsu yang hanya dimiliki rikkudo sennin.

Namun hasilnya tidak memuaskan mereka. bukannya menciptakan mata Rinnegan. Yang terjadi hanyalah mata sharingan tersebut bermutasi menjadi Doujutsu yang aneh. Mata yang hanya memilki Kanji**六**(6) pada pupilnya

Dan sudah 5 tahun aku dilatih. Dilatih menjadi Ninja, diajari mengenai sejarah..berhitung, berpikir. Semua.. semua apa yang diperlukan bagiku agar dapat menjadi Ninja yang setia kepada Orochimaru. agar mau melayaninya..

Meskipun aku dianggap Eksperimen yang gagal, Namun dia tetap membutuhkanku, dia berkata diriku masih berguna..

Namun bukan dirinya yang menganggapku berguna, **Aku yang masih menganggapnya berguna.** Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat agar dapat bebas dari lubang ini. menunggu diriku agar lebih kuat untuk menghadapi Dunia luar.

Dengan Ingatan yang berasal dari mata ini, aku telah berhasil menguasai kekuatan 6 alam (realm) yang diberikan oleh mata merah berkanji ini. meskipun mata Ini tidak sekuat Rinnegan. Namun jika digunakan dengan benar ...Maka pemilik Rinnegan sendiri akan tiada banding dengan mataku ini.

Ingatan yang membuat pemilik mata terdahulu ini menjadi Master Ilusi seDunia.

Meskipun kekuatan utama Mata ini adalah Genjutsu atau ilusi. Namun Mata ini dapat membuat imajinasi menjadi kenyataan.

Dari pencarian yang aku lakukan, aku tahu ada jurus Sharingan yang bisa memindah realitas menjadi Genjutsu dan Genjutsu menjadi realitas. Tapi kekuatan itu memerlukan pengorbanan. Yaitu mata itu sendiri. Sedangkan aku tidak.

Dan beruntungnya lagi, semua jurus milikku tidak menggunakan Chakra... melainkan Energi aneh yang berwarna keunguaan.

Jadi, seseorang tak akan bisa menghancurkan atau melepaskan ilusi ini dengan Chakra. dan seingatku, tidak ada selain diriku menggunakan energi aneh ini...**sempurna.**

Informasi yang dimiliki Orochimaru tentangku hanya kemampuan yang diajarkannya kepadaku; dia hanya mengetahui bahwa diriku berbakat dalam Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu. Dia berpikir seperti itu karena diriku tidak memiliki sistem Chakra. Dia berpikir bahwa diriku adalah Bawahannya yang setia...

**Betapa salahnya..**

Dan aku sudah membuat rencana, merasuki tubuh orang lain dengan 'Alam surga (tendo) agar melancarkan aksi ini. melancarkan dengan mencari tahu seluk-beluk tempat yang aku tinggali saat ini.

**Normal POV**

"halo Naruto-kun apa kau siap berlatih untuk Hari ini?" sapa seorang pria dengan Kacamata. Dia adalah Kabuto. Bawahan tersetia milik Orochimaru.

"ya Kabuto-san. Aku akan berlatih agar menjadi kuat dan membuat Orochimaru-sama bangga, dan akhirnya dia mempercayaiku..hehehe." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"baiklah, hari ini kita akan melatih kembali Kenjutsumu agar lebih bagus.." Ucap Kabuto dengan senyum. Dalam batin Kabuto, Naruto adalah prajurit Loyal yang diimpikan tuannya, dan dia mau melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan jika berhubungan dengan tuannya.

"Okee! Ayo berlatih" Teriak 10 tahun Naruto dengan semangat_ 'dan bersiap untuk membunuh Orochimaru nfufufufu..' _batin Naruto seraya mengubah mata kanannya menjadi tulisan berkanji 四(4) Alam Setan.

**Naruto Usia 12 tahun.**

"sudah waktunya..nfufufufu! " Ucap Naruto seraya membuka mata kananya yang saat ini menunjukkan Kanji bernomor (**六**)6 .

Naruto, itulah namanya sekarang, tanpa nama keluarga. Dia sudah membuang nama itu ketika dia berada ditempat ini. tumbuh lebih tinggi daripada anak seusianya, dengan tinggi 160cm, entah karena gizi atau karena latihan yang berat..siapa tahu?.

Rambutnya kini telah diubah lebih rapi, tidak lagi rambut kuning liar dan naik kearah mana saja. Dengan rambut lurus yang dibelah dua menuju wajahnya...dan entah kenapa mirip nanas.

Struktur wajahnya lebih tumbuh mirip dengan ayahnya.

Mata merah dengan kanji 6 selalu muncul di mata kananya. Dan mata biru langitnya yang kini bagaikan es dimata kirinya.

Bersama Orochimaru.

"kugh...sial. tubuh ini tidak kuat lagi. Aku harus berganti tubuh.. sayangnya tidak ada yang cocok. Kimimaro yang awalnya akan menjadi tubuh penggantiku malah terkena penyakit cih. " Orochimaru pun berhenti sejenak seakan memikirkan Korban baru untuk jurus sintingnya.

'_kukuku_.*kough*_ tidak ada jalan lain, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan tubuh Naruto-kun. Kuku.. meskipun Dia tidak bisa menggunakan Chakra, namun Kenjutsu dan Taijutsunya menutupinya.. aku tidak menyangka dia bisa menyerap semua apa yang kuajarkan dengan mudah..jika saja dia memiliki Chakra, sudah pasti dia merupakan Tubuh yang paling kudambakan.'_ Batin Orochimaru dengan senyum menyeringai " tapi tidak apalah...Kabuto!"

Terdengar suara kaki berjalan dengan cepat dari ruangan Orochimaru, dan kemudian membuka pintu kamar Orochimaru.

"ya tuan.."

"bawa Naruto kehadapanku, sekarang dia akan menerima takdir yang diimpikannya sejak dulu. Menjadi bawahan yang berguna..kukuku~" Perintah Orochimaru dengan senyum sinis.

"maksud Tuan!?" Tanya Kabuto dengan sedikit terkejut, namun tatapan dari Orochimaru membenarkan bayangannya. "baiklah, saya akan memanggil Naruto-kun" Ucap Kabuto dengan memperbaiki kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya.

Dengan itu, Kabuto beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Orochimaru yang sedang melakukan persiapan untuk pergantian tubuhnnya..

Dengan Kabuto..

'_tidak kusangka tuan Orochimaru melakukannya sekarang...Namun itu adalah kesempatan Naruto-kun untuk membuktikan kesetiannya.'_ Batin Kabuto sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Naruto.

*TOK-TOK-TOK*

"masuk Kabuto.." Terdengar suara tenang dari balik pintu tersebut."sudah waktunya." Ucapan Naruto tersebut tidaklah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

"begitulah Naruto-kun, Tuan Orochimaru membutuhkan kehadiranmu. Dia ingin memberikan tes kesetian padamu"

Mata Kabuto kemudian melihat pakaian baru yang digunakan Naruto dengan tertarik. Pakaian yang jarang sekali dilihat dimanapun. Entah mengapa Naruto suatu saat datang kepadanya agar dibuatkan pakaian seperti itu. meskipun agak aneh dipandang orang. Namun Naruto bersikeras mengatakan kepadanya dia menginginkan pakaian tersebut. dan waktu ditanya mengapa? Naruto hanya mengatakan dengan menaikkan pundaknya dan berkata_"aku menyukainya." _Mata Kabuto melirik sarung tangan yang berada ditangan kiri Naruto. meskipun Cuma sarung tangan, Namun Kabuto tahu. Bahwa sarung tangan tersebut memancarkan kekuatan aneh.

"begitukah.. terimakasih Kabuto-san, untuk pengorbananmu...

"huh?" Tanya Kabuto terkejut.

Mata Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi kanji bernomor **六**(6). _'Tendō, kekuatan untuk mengontrol tubuh ...bonekaku'_

Dengan senyum, Naruto kemudian melihat Kabuto."bukan begitu?"

"suatu kehormatan melayani anda.." ucap Kabuto dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Begitulah, Kabuto seketika menjadi boneka hidup buatan Naruto, hal itu terjadi akibat teknik mata miliknya. Dengan Tendō, Naruto bisa merasuki atau mengontrol tubuh orang lain agar menjadi budaknya.

Mata Naruto kemudian berubah angka menjadi kanji **一** (1). Ditangan Kanan Naruto kemudian muncul bayangan samar-samar, bayangan samar-samar tersebut kemudian memanjang serasa akan membentuk sesuatu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian.. muncul sebuah tombak yang kemudian memanjang dengan sendirinya... dari mata tombaknya kemudian membelah sendirinya dan akhirnya membuat 3 mata tombak. Itu adalah Trisula. Senjata yang dibuatnya sendiri melalui Jigokudo(alam Neraka)

"Mari pergi. Kita tidak mau membuat Orochimaru-sama menunggu bukan..**nfufufufu**."

Bersama Orochimaru.

Mulut Orochimaru kemudian berubah menjadi senyum ketika melihat Kabuto datang, berpikir bahwa dia membawa Muridnya tersebut. Namun tidak...

Orochimaru kemudian melihat Kabuto dengan marahnya.

"Kabuto! Sudah kubilang bawa Naruto! tapi mana dia ha!?" teriak Orochimaru.

"Apa maksud anda? Naruto bersama saya dari tadi. Mungkin Cuma anda yang **tidak **melihatnya" Jawab Kabuto dengan tenangnya, sekaligus memperbaiki posisi Kacamatanya menggunakan Jari tengahnya.

"tapi dimana dia?" Tanya Orochimaru yang mulai hilang kesebaran.

Mata Orochimaru kemudian melebar ketika merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan cepat Orochimaru melirik badannya dan menemukkan tanaman menjalar mengunci tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Mokuton!?" Ucap Orochimaru saat melihat rambatan tanaman yang berada di tubuhnya.

"..nfufufufu, Orochi...Orochi. sudah kutunggu saat ini." mulai Naruto dari kegelapan sudut ruangan tersebut. matanya yang tadinya tertutup kemudian terbuka. Menunjukkan mata merah dengan kanji **一****(1)**, dan mata tajam berwarna biru es dari kirinya.

"Naruto! beraninya kau.. menyembunyikan kekuatan ini dariku! Menyembunyikan keberhasilan eksperimenku!"geram Orochimaru" Lepaskan aku sekarang!" perintah Orochimaru dengan nada kesal.

"nfufufufu... siapa bilang itu Mokuton? Ah...ternyata otak ular mu sudah mulai usang. Itu adalah kekuatan dari mata ini, kenyataan." Naruto membenarkan seraya berjalan dengan elegennya dari kegelapan tersebut. dengan tenangnya dia melihat Orochimaru. senyum jenaka terpampang di wajah.

"eh? Kau berhianat ya? Kukukuku...anak Ayam sepertimu berani melawanku? Jangan mimpi Naruto! dengan mudah aku bisa saja membunuhmu tanpa menggunakan tangan!" tantang Orochimaru dengan senyum sinis.

"oh? Begitukah.. kenapa kita tidak cari tahu?" tantang balik Naruto dengan mengayunkan Trisula miliknya ke arah Orochimaru. Naruto kemudian melihat mata Orochimaru yang menatapnya dengan marahnya dan mengatakan

"pernahku orang mengatakan kearogananmu akan menjadi kejatuhanmu? Bermimpi menjadi Makhluk ultimatum dan menjadi Abadi demi alasan yang konyol?.. N..Hahahaha**HAHA!"** tawa Naruto, tawanya yang besar itu bagaikan tawa seseorang yang menemukan sebuah candaan bagus dari sebuah TV.

"apa yang kau tahu tentang mimpiku Nak!? Kau tidak akan mengerti impian yang luar biasa ini. menguasai Dunia dan mempelajari semua jurus yang ada." Teriak Orochimaru. "kukuku... namun sepertinya kau memiliki kekuatan yang menarik. Dan aku tidak sabar mengetahui apa itu. tapi setelah aku merasuki tubuhmu.." Ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum sinis.

"coba saja." Tantang Naruto dengan menggerakan tangannya, Trisula yang berada ditangannya kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dengan keinginan menusuk Orochimaru yang masih terikat rambatan tanaman ilusi.

Melihat Trisula yang mengarah padanya, Dengan kecepatan tinggi Orochimaru mempersiapkan jurusnya "**Mandara no jin!**(formasi ratusan ular sutra)"dari mulut Orochimaru keluar ratusan ular yang kemudian bergerak membuat dinding, Trisula Naruto berhasil diberhentikan oleh dinding Ular tersebut.

Dengan perintah pikiran, Ular-ular tersebut mengeluarkan pedang seperti Kusanagi dan mencoba menancap Naruto. namun Naruto dengan cekat melompat kebelakang, menghindari puluhan pedang yang hampir menusuknya.

"ular? Aku benci sekali dengan binatang itu..namun masalah itu akan segera teratasi." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang. Mata Naruto yang sebelum merupakan kanji **一 **kemudian berubah menjadi 三. Tanpa mengeluarkan perintah, muncul 6 anjing liar sebesar setengah badan manusia dan berlari menuju Ular tersebut. dan dengan akurasi tepat memakan ular tersebut.

"kontrak binatang? Sejak kapan kau mempunyainya?" tanya Orochimaru ingin tahu saat melihat anjing-anjing yang memakan ularnya tersebut, meskipun Orochimaru melihat pertahanannya dimakan anjing milik Naruto, namun dia tidak menunjukkan rasa takut.

"sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Aku mendapatkannya dari mata ini." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum jenaka sambil menunjukkan mata merahnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"kukuku...kau membuatku semakin tidak sabar Naruto. aku akan bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu itu saat ini selesai."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan ancamannya itu, Orochimaru berubah menjadi kumpulan tanah yang kemudian hancur. Naruto yang menyaksikan Orochimaru lolos tersebut hanya diam dan memeilih menutup matanya.

'_kiri. .bawah...belakang!' _

Dengan cepat Naruto membawa Trisula miliknya untuk menahan serangan dari belakang.

***KLANG!***

Meskipun serangan miliknya dapat ditahan, Namun Orochimaru dengan berpikir cepat menyerang balik Naruto dengan Teknik kenjutsu miliknya.

"oh.. Kusanagi?..pedang yang ingin sekali kumiliki, maukah kau memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Naruto disaat menangkis dan menghindar dari serangan Kusanagi milik Orochimaru dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"kukuku boleh. Ketika aku sudah **merasuki tubuhmu!" **

Dengan Campuran gaya bertarung Hebi miliknya, Orochimaru dengan cepat dapat memasuki pertahanan Naruto dan memberikan serangan beruntun.

***stab!***

"kukuku... sudah kubilang padamu Naruto, kau hanya anak ayam dihadapanku, dihadapan dewa masa depan ini. sekarang jadilah anak baik dan menyerahlah...aku tidak mau terlalu merusakak tubuh baruku" ucap Orochimaru seraya menatap mata Naruto yang melebar akibat pedang yang menembus perutnya.

"a-aaku..." bisik Naruto kepada Orochimaru.

"yaaa?" Tanya Orochimaru tidak sabar.

"a-kku... Cuma bercanda" senyum Naruto yang saat ini bermata kanji 一.

Mata Orochimaru melebar saat melihat Naruto mulai menghilang dari hadapannya. Bermacam spekulasi muncul diotak geniusnya. Mencoba mencari penyebab fenomena yang berada didepannya. "genjutsu!?"

***stabb!***

Meskipun menahan sakit akibat Trisula yang baru menusuk belakangnya, namun Orochimaru dapat menahannya dan melirik kebelakang.

"kejutan!" melihat Mata Orochimaru yang penuh tanya itu akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi "kau pasti menganggap teknik tadi Genjutsu?. Bisa kau bilang tadi Genjutsu. Bisa juga tidak. Lagipula kau tidak akan mengetahui lebih banyak,...karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum manis terpampang diwajahnya.

"kukukukukuku hebat-hebat!"

Naruto yang mendengar tawa Orochimaru hanya bisa diam. Dan hal itu dirasakannya. Naruto merasakan tubuh Orochimaru tidak bergerak di Trisula miliknya. Namun dari mulut Orochimaru keluar sesuatu,...sesuatu yang putih dengan cepat.

Mata Naruto kemudian berpindah arah, karena melihat bayangan baru yang baru saja muncul didepannya. bayangan yang cukup .dan bergerak.

"**kukukuku...kau memaksaku menunjukkan wujud ini Naruto. wujud indahku keseluruh dunia. namun kau telah menunjukkan kemampuan yang luar biasa! Aku tidak bisa menahan hal ini lagi.. bersiaplah Naruto!"**

Mata Naruto melihat sosok baru yang berada didepannya dengan jijik.

Ular putih besar...**Tubuh asli Orochimaru.**

* * *

**Ehehehe.. ampun-ampun. Cerita baru lagi. Pasti banyak yang kesal melihat tingkah saya yang begini terus. Namun mau apa? Saya lagi bosan. Belum menemukkan Inspirasi untuk chapter selanjutnya bagi cerita yang lain.**

**Daripada saya buka Baik saya membuat cerita baru.**

**Bisa dibilang cerita ini ONE-SHOT. Belum ada kepastian mau dilanjutkan**

**Typo berhamburan(malas mutik)**

**Jika anda membaca. Jangan lupa kawannya REVIEW.**

**AN: bingung gw. sudh gw check di Msword kesalahan penulisan dan gw perbaiki. namun pas sudah di upload kok ada yang hilang kata-katanya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey..apa** ka**bar?. Dijamin baik semua kan..!?; hal pertama yang ingin saya ucapkan adalah...terimakasih. kenapa? Karena sudah mendukung saya dan cerita saya. Meskipun saya merupakan penulis pemula, yang banyak kesalahan saat menulis dan lain-lain. Saya kembali pernah membuka cerita chapter pertama saya dan chapter yang baru saya kerjakan, dan tau mengapa saya senang?, itu karena saya bisa membedakan dan bisa mengatakan bahwa cara menulis saya sudah meningkat, dan itu juga termasuk karena masukkan dari para reviewer yang selalu setia mereview cerita saya. Dengan tuntunan anda sekalian, saya bisa belajar lebih baik menulis, dan saya mencoba memberikan chapter terbaik disetiap update..**

**(meskipun sudah gw check kesalahan dan diperbaiki di Msword, namun pas di publish kok malah ada yang hilang kata-katanya?. Kesal gw, mesti check dua kali)**

**Karena cerita ini cukup disukai para pembaca, saya memutuskan akan melanjutkannya...*BANZAIII!***

**Answer to a question that given by reviewer's. Because to many asking the same a question. I will explain a bit.**

**"Kak apa Naruto akan ke Akedemi Ninja di Konoha lagi?"**

***SWEATDROP*, kan sudah dijelaskan umur Naruto 12 tahun. Sedangkan para anak Akedemik sudah lulus dan menjadi Ninja Genin. Ga mungkin lagi dong masuk ke akedemik..(~3~). Jadi ini cerita dimulai dengan timeline Naruko lulus Akedemi.**

**Rated T, karena kekerasan, dan yang lebih penting. Kata-kata cantik yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu karakter favoritku,...Tayuya the foul mouth, ee... maaf kalo gw gak terlalu pinter buat Kata-kata Kotor.**

**Kayaknya masih ada yang mempertanyakan rated ceritaku deh.**

**Rated T, untuk Teen atau Remaja berusia 13 tahun keatas. Bisa diperlihatkan pertarungan yang tidak terlalu berat, godaan kata-kata kotor yang sering dipakai para remaja contoh "Bangsat kau!", dan Lime. Atau interaksi antar dua pasangan yang ringan, Seperti ciuman dan sentuhan.**

Dan sekali lagi warning, Ini adalah cerita Straight. Not a story about jeruk eat ?

**AN:(Repost 2nd; 10:03 WIB. Ada beberapa kata yang hilang, baru diperbaiki)**

* * *

"iuh... aku tidak pernah menyangka tubuh aslimu seperi ini... Orochi." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi jijik yang mirip anak kecil yang baru menginjak sebuah tahi anjing. "memang nama dan tubuhmu tidak berbeda jauh.."

"Diam kau Anak tidak tau diuntung!"teriak Orochimaru dengan Marahnya "demi kepentingan mimpiku, aku rela mengorbankan apapun termasuk tubuhku sendiri. Ini hanyalah harga kecil sebelum aku meraih mimpiku!"

"blablablabla...bzzzzt. aku tidak peduli dengan mimpi konyolmu itu." Mata merah Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi kanji **五**(5). Sedikit demi sedikit namun dengan pasti, muncul Aura berwarna ungu yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto_.'dengan alam manusia, aku bisa meningkatkan aura kekuatan bertempurku. Dengan teknik ini aku juga dapat melipat gandakan kekuatanku, jika tidak menggunakan ini, aku mungkin akan kesusahan mengalahkan Orocimaru, meskipun kondisinya yang turun.'_

Orochimaru yang merupakan seorang Ninja yang berpengalaman, tidak perlu dikatakan dua kali. Orochimaru mengerti, apapun yang dilakukan Naruto barusan membuat tubuhnya lebih kuat. Dan Orochimaru akan menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukan murid yang menjadi pengkhianat miliknya.

Dengan cepat, dari tubuh Ular putihnya, Orochimaru menembakkan puluhan Ular yang berada di tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui serangan yang dilakukan Orochimaru, hanya menaikkan Trisula miliknya dan menghentakkan ujung tongkat trisula ke lantai. Dari Lantai hentakkan tersebut, keluar dengan cepat Tanah yang membentuk dinding. Kemudian dengan perintah batin, dinding tanah tersebut membentuk Ujung duri tajam yang langsung menusuk mati Ular tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Dinding tersebut hancur dengan Naruto yang keluar dengan menunjukkan mata dingin bagaikan Es, mencoba dengan lincah mencari celah yang kosong yang akan ditunjukkan musuhnya, namun tidak ada.

_'jika tidak ada, maka harus dibuat sendiri.'_

Dengan berlari dengan kecepatan Tinggi, Naruto menggunakan lari dengan Zig-zag, membuat Orochimaru meggunakan Matanya lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk mendeteksi/melihat Naruto.

Namun Suatu jalan Keluar muncul Di batin Orochimaru. Dia merasa dirinya terlalu lama bermain-main. Dengan teknik ini, semua akan berakhir.

_'kukukukuku...Naruto, tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku'_

**XX**

...

"dimana ini?"

"kukukukuku, kau tidak menyadarinya bukan? Kau sudah masuk kedalam Duniaku. Dunia dimana aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Didunia ini akulah Dewa, Aku yang mengendalikan semuanya, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini Naruto!" Teriak Orochimaru, yang entah bagaimana sudah kembali ke wujud Manusia.

Memang benar alam yang mereka masuki kelihatan mengerikan. Dari langit yang hitam, dan sekeliling yang penuh batu...batu berwajah.

"oh... bukan kah itu Ryun yang hilang Dua tahun lalu? Ternyata memang kau yang mengambil alih tubuhnya...hm..hm"

"kukuku... kenapa Naruto?, apakah kau marah aku menggunakan tubuh temanmu?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan senyum sinis.

"...Cuma tanya saja masa ga boleh?. Nfufufufu... lagipula siapa bilang aku marah? Terserah juga apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya. Lagipula aku ga suka sama sifatnya." Jawab Naruto dengan simpelnya, serasa membicarakan Cuaca Hari.

Usaha Orochimaru membuat Naruto marah dan kehilangan Ketenangannya, gagal total.

"kukukuku...apakah kau tidak takut Naruto? ini adalah Duniaku. Dengan mudah aku bisa mengambil tubuhmu dengan mudah." Ancam Orochimaru dengan senyum sinis. Diikuti dengan aksi dengan sesuatu yang mulai mengubur Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang Orochimaru dengan Tatapan bosan, yang membuat Orochimaru semakin geram."kau! beran-"

Apapun yang akan dikatakan Orochimaru berhenti seketika diujung lidahnya ketika melihat posisinya yang sekarang, yaitu terbalik dengan Naruto yang saat ini berdiri dengan tatapan bosan dan Anjing raksasa dengan mata merah yang menatapnya dari sudut.

"bagaimana bisa!? Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil alih tempat ini Naruto?! aku sudah menciptakan tempat ini dengan susah payahnya namun bisa kau ambil dengan mudah. Apa-apaan ini!" Teriak Orochimaru yang mulai tenggelam dengan sesuatu yang menutupinya.

Naruto hanya diam, dan melihat Orochimaru yang mulai tenggelam didunianya sendiri.

_'nfffufufu...begitukah, oh menarik sekali.' _Batin Naruto ketika menemukan sesuatu didalam otak Orochimaru.

"kau bukan apa-apa Orochimaru. "Ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi kepada Orochimaru yang berusaha lepas dari Jurusnya sendiri. Mata Orochimaru melebar saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"seberapa kuatnya kau, itu tidak akan berarti. Kekuatanmu itu tidak akan berguna dibawah mata ini, "Ucap Naruto dengan dinginya seraya menunjukkan mata merahnya dengan Jari telunjuknya.

"kata-kata itu! beraninya kau mengucapkan itu!" teriak Orochimaru dengan marahnya.

"nfufufufu...memang agak mirip bukan? Dengan yang dikatakan Uchiha Itachi padamu saat ingin menyerangnya. Kekalahan yang sangat singkat. Menyedihkan Orochi..." Ejek Naruto dengan elegennya

"terkutuk kau Naruto! terkutuk Kau. ingat kata-kataku Naruto! aku akan mencari cara keluar dari tempat ini. dan saat hari itu tiba, aku akan mencincang tubuhm-!" Teriak Orochimaru sekencang-kencangnya dihadapan Naruto sebelum tubuhnya habis ditelan.

"oh..biarlah, yang penting satu masalah diselesaikan. Namun tidak kusangka tempat ini mudah diambil alih jika mengetahui seluk beluknya."

Dengan Ucapan Terakhir itu Naruto menghilang dari Alam peristrahatan Orochimaru.

Sementara didunia luar.

Kabuto yang pada awalnya mengantar Naruto kekamar Tuannya memilih keluar, menunggu agat tuannya menyelesaikan Ritualnya. Meskipun pada awalnya dia mendengar suara bising dari kamar Orochimaru, namun Kabuto tidak bereaksi dan hanya berpikir bahwa itu adalah usaha naruto yang mencoba kabur namun gagal. Diindikasikan tidak adanya lagi suara bising, akhirnya Kabuto memasuki kamar Orochimaru.. dan terkejut saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di atas sesuatu dan cipratan darah yang membasahi dinding Kamar tuannya.

_'apakah ritualnya berhasil?'_ tanya Kabuto pada dirinya sendiri, dilihatnya Ular raksasa yang terbelah-belah dan sosok Tuannya dengan tubuh barunya memegang Pedang Kusanagi.

"Tuan.."

"nfufufu oh... Kabuto,kemarilah." Perintah 'Tuan'nya dengan nada biasanya. Mendengar Tuannya memanggil dirinya, Kabuto akhirnya berjalan menuju tuannya yang masih menghadap kedepan, dan menunjukkan punggungnya saja.

"Terimakasih Kabuto.." Ucap 'Orochimaru' yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan...memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tua-n.?"

"Karena berkatmu...**aku tidak mungkin akan berhasil..nfufufufufu**"

***STAB!* **

"tu—an..." Rintih Kabuto yang menatap mata tuannya dengan ekspersi terkejut, dan...terkhianati. darah mulai keluar dari dada kirinya dengan perlahan

"nfufufufu...tentu saja tidak Kabuto, aku masih Naruto. sedangkan tuanmu sudah menunggumu dialam sana, katakan padanya terimakasih telah melatihku...dah" Senyum Jenaka Naruto. mata Kabuto kemudian melebar, ingin membuka mulut untuk mengatakan/menyumpah namun tidak berhasil karena merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai dingin. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah menatap Naruto dengan penuh benci, sebelum kehidupan menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"maaf kabuto, namun kematianmu diperlukan. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa dijadikan teman. memang kesetianmu pada Orochimaru cukup mengerikan. Yang lain dengan mudahnya dapat aku manipulasi agar mengkhianati Orochimaru, nfufufufu tapi tidak apa-apalah. Aku memang tidak suka pada sikapmu..."

XX

"...dan begitulah, Orochimaru-sama sudah meninggal, karena penyakitnya yang tidak bisa disembuhkan akhirnya dia menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia mengatakan kepadaku agar menjaga kalian dengan baik. Dan membuat Desa kita lebih maju..." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi sangat sedih. Saat ini Naruto menggunakan ilusi tingkat tertingginya, yang bisa membuatnya merubah penampilannya tanpa ada cacat satupun, bagaikan manusia asli, itulah ilusi Naruto .saat ini Naruto menggunakan penampilan dan wajah pemilik mata terdahulu(kalau ingin tahu, cari Mokuro Rokudo yang 10 years later)

Alasan Naruto memilih penampilan ini adalah, dia tidak ingin identitas aslinya diketahui. Apalagi ditambah tidak ada yang mengetahui Penampilan aslinya karena selalu berada dikurungan terbawah. Lagipula tidak mungkin Naruto menguasai Desa jika memiliki penampilan Berusia 12 berita memang sampai keseluruh desa tersebut, bahwa Orochimaru telah memilih murid bernama Naruto

Yang mendengar penjelasannya saat ini adalah para Ninja Desa Oto dan Ninja personilnya. Meskipun mereka pada awalnya tidak percaya, namun ketika para medis memeriksa tubuh Orochimaru, kenyataan terbukti. Apalagi dengan surat wasiat Orochimaru yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto yang akan memimpin Desa..

Pada awalnya banyak penolakan akan kepemimpinan Naruto, namun mereka semua terdiam ketika 5 orang yang berteriak ketidak setujuannya mati secara tiba-tiba dengan luka sayatan dileher, tidak ada lagi orang yang mengomong atau menolak kepempinan Naruto saat melihat aksinya yang tidak terlihat. Jika bisa membunuh tanpa terlihat, bagaimana jika terlihat ?

Murid Orochimaru dijamin akan kuat bukan?

Namun ada salah satu ninja pemberani yang menanyakan keberadaan Kabuto, namun dengan mudahnya Naruto mengatakan bahwa Kabuto pindah kedaerah lain karena ada penelitian baru yang ditemukannya.

...

_'akhirnya rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar...'_

Pemakaman Orochimaru.

Meskipun terkenal dengan kekejamannya, namun banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakaman Orochimaru. mereka adlah pengikut setianya. Pengikut yang didapatkan Orochimaru dengan Janji manis dan kecerdasannya membujuk orang.

Naruto juga hadir. Dengan ekspresi berair mata saat melihat pemakaman Orochimaru, meskipun itu adalah tangis sandiwara yang akan membuat Manohara kalah dalam berActing. Satu demi persatu pengunjung mulai pergi, hingga tinggal Naruto dan Seseorang gadis.

"oh Guren, aku tidak tahu kau berada disini..."

"anda juga begitu Naruto-sama, yang lainnya sudah pergi dahulu. Namun anda masih berada disini."

"tentu saja Guren. Dia adalah Guru yang kusayangi. Selama 15 tahun ini dia telah melatihku menjadi apa aku sekarang..." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih yang sangat nyata.

"Naruto-sama, meskipun kau baru dikenalkan Orochimaru. namun aku percaya akan keputusannya memilihmu. Aku...hanya sedih karena tuan sudah meninggal, dia yang telah menampungku selama ini, jika bukan karena dia ..." Ucap Guren yang mulai menitihkan air mata disamping Naruto. matanya yang melihat batu Nisan Orochimaru dengan penuh perasaan.

Dengan perlahan tangan Naruto memegang pundak Guren. Guren hanya membiarkan sentuhan tuan berambut biru barunya tersebut. dia terlalu bersedih akan kehilangan tuannya. Dia seperti terhubung dengan Naruto, karena apa yang barusan dia katakan. _Betapa salahanya..._

"sabar Guren. Ini hanyalah cobaan berat, kita dijamin akan bisa melewatinya. Tuan Orochimaru berkata kepadaku; agar membuat desa ini menjadi terkenal dan kuat. Dan agar bisa menampung orang yang kekurangan seperti kita ini."

"ya..Orochimaru-sama selalu begitu. Dia selalu menampung orang yang tidak berguna dan terkucilkan di mata orang lain.."

"ya...itulah sifat Orochimaru-sama. Dia selalu begitu" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya. Namun dihatinya '_jijiknya aku mengatakan kebohongan seperti ini.'_

"terimakasih Naruto-sama. Aku yakin dengan kepemimpinan anda, desa kita akan menjadi kuat." Ucap Guren dengan senyum. Pemilik Elemen Kristal tersebut memberi hormat kepada Naruto dan pergi.

"nfufufufu...lucu kan Orochi, Ilusi ke-Agungan yang kau ciptakan pada pengikutmu.."Ucap Naruto kepada Batu Nisan tempat tubuh Orochimaru beristrahat. "dan...aku mendapat keuntungan dari itu. nfufufufu..."

Begitulah selanjutnya, dengan kebohangan sempurna yang dikatakan Naruto. semua orang akhirnya percaya bahwa Naruto adalah ahli waris dari Orochimaru. dan dengan reputasinya yang bersifat baik, membuat penduduk desa mencintainya, berbeda dengan Orochimaru yang dihormati karena ditakuti.

Naruto dengan tampilan Rokudo Mokuro(25 tahun). Berjalan menuju kantor miliknya. Hal ini sudah dilakukannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir semenjak telah menjadi Nidaime Otokage. Semua berjalan dengan lancar, perdagangan dan ekonomi berjalan dengan lancar akibat srategi yang digunakan Naruto.

Telinga Naruto kemudian mendengar teriakan yang sudah sering didengarnya, atau lebih tepatnya ucapan cantik yang dikeluarkan salah satu anak buahnya yang berambut merah.

"Persetan denganmu gendut, sudah kubilang kau menghabiskan waktu dengan tahi yang kau makan itu. jangan berjalan kaya Keong, njing!" Teriak Seorang gadis berambut merah, dengan ekspresi jengkel dan urat nadi keluar dari dahi kirinya.

"Tayuya omongan."

"persetan denganmu Sakon!"

Mereka adalah Ninja personal milik Orochimaru, dengan Kutukan segel 2. Bunyi 4/oto 4/Sound 4, terserah mau pilih yang mana.

"oh...kalian, bagaimana dengan misi yang telah kuberikan? Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum Jenaka, yang membuat keempat Ninja tersebut merasa sedikit aneh.

"Ya, Misinya berjalan Lancar. Kami sudah membereskan Gato, penguasa Negeri Ombak. Meskipun ada sedikit masalah, namun kami bisa melakukannya. Dengan Perintah anda juga, kami juga berhasil merebut harta milik Gato. Warga negeri tersebut sangat berterimakasih kepada Anda karena mau membantu Negeri mereka yang sedang krisis. Mereka mengatakan pada awalnya mereka menyewa jasa dari Konoha, namun setelah mengetahui misi yang sebenarnya, Konoha membatalkannya." Ucap Anak bertangan enam.

"oh, begitukah?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit terkejut.

"dan mereka juga mengatakan, bahwa mereka berharap anda datang ke Negeri mereka untuk membicarakan masalah adanya Hubungan kerja Sama dengan Desa kita."

"nfufufufufu bagus, kalian boleh Melakukan kegiatan kalian masing-masing. Jika ingin mengambil bayaran kalian, jumpai Sekretarisku Guren." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

"baik, Naruto-sama!" teriak keempat Ninja tersebut.

"oh.. sebelum kalian pergi, aku ingin mengatakan Ujian Chunin akan diadakan Di Konoha 6 bulan lagi. Cari tim yang sesuai, dan berlatih lah. Kita tidak ingin membuat Desa kita malu bukan?"

"Baik Otokage-sama."

Dan begitulah, perbedaan Naruto dan Orochimaru. berbeda dengan Orochimaru yang hanya menggunakan desa Otokagakure sebagai tempat perlindungan dan Boneka untuk Rencana gilanya, Orochimaru tidak terlalu mementingkan nasib ekonomi dan penduduknya. Sedangkan Naruto adalah Kebalikannya. Meskipun mempunyai rencana sendiri, tapi Naruto tidak sebodoh itu untuk membuang sebuah Desa Ninja. Naruto akan mengumpulkan kekuatan...

_'oh ya..aku masih harus berjumpa dengan Daimyo baru dari Negeri Ombak. Tidak mungkin aku membuang kesempatan emas berkerjasama dengan Negeri yang memiliki banyak potensial..nfufufufu..'_

Ruangan Kerja Naruto.

"selamat datang Naruto-sama.." Sapa seorang gadis dengan Hormat.

"oh guren. Aku ada pertemuan."

"maksud anda?"

"aku akan ke Negeri ombak untuk membahas kerja-sama. Mungkin aku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari." Ucap Naruto seraya membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

"apakah perlu aku siapkan Bodyguard untuk mengantar anda?" tanya Guren seraya menulis sesuatu dicatatan kecil yang berada ditangan kirinya.

"nfufufu. Guren guren, aku tidak mungkin Menjadi Otokage jika tidak memiliki kekuatan. Cukup aku sendiri saja." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari kantornya. Meninggalkan Guren yang sibuk akan menangani Keamanan Desa saat Kage-nya pergi.

Saat berjalan menuju gerbang, Naruto selalu disapa dengan hormat. Baik dari penduduk maupun dari Ninja. Hingga sampai Pada gerbang tinggi yang memisahkan desa miliknya dengan Dunia Luar. Seorang penjaga gerbang kemudian mendatangi Naruto. memberikan Hormat dan bertanya dengan sopan.

"anda mau kemana Tuan?"

"ada pertemuan yang harus aku temui. Tolong buka pintunya." Perintah Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Sang penjaga dengan senang hati membukan Gerbang dan membiarkan Tuannya pergi, sebelum memberikan hormat tersendiri dan menutup gerbang kemudian.

Mata Naruto melirik ke Gerbang yang sudah ditutup tersebut dan mata merah Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi Kanji angka lain. Aura api berwarna Ungu kemudian muncul dari mata Kanan Naruto dan mulai menyelimuti seluruh Tubuh Naruto. namun aksi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika aura tersebut mulai berpindah ke Kaki Naruto.

***DASH!***

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto menghilang dari tempat berdirinya semula, meninggalkan Tanah yang retak akibat tekanan yang diberikan Naruto.

XXX

Sementara itu disuatu tempat yang sangat jauh.

Terlihat 9 pasang mata yang terbuka menatap bayangan masing-masing sosok yang hadir.

"apa informasi terbarumu,..Zetsu?" Tanya pemilik sepasang mata yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"Orochimaru telah mati..."

..

..

."APA!? HEH jadi ular tua itu sudah mati ya, padahal dari dulu aku ingin memperkenalkannya dengan pedangku"

"Persetan denganmu Kisame, Seharusnya Dia mati untuk menjadi Korban Jashin-sama." Ucap seorang Pria dengan Kalung lingkaran dengan segetiga berada didalamnya, Hidan.

"padahal aku ingin membuatnya menjadi salah satu Karya Abadiku." Ucap seseorang dengan suara berat, dengan badan bongkok dan ekor besi dibelakang tubuhnya. Sasori.

"**Cukup!"** dengan satu Kata, semua Sosok tersebut terdiam dan melihat sosok yang mengatakan kata tersebut, dia adalah pemimpin kumpulan orang tersebut.

"bagaimana dia mati, Zetsu?"

"dia mati karena sakit. Meskipun meninggal dengan keadaan sakit, namun ada informasi yang janggal yang kudapatkan." Ucap Zetsu.

Seluruh pasang mata yang hadir tersebut kemudian melihat Zetsu, merasa tidak percaya bahwa dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan Informasi yang akurat.

"jelaskan"

"kami tidak tahu, **sepertinya ada seseorang yang berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan kami**. Namun Kami merasakan Chakra yang tinggi saat merasakan pertempuran. **Namun sepertinya Chakra tersebut menghilang secara misterius. Dan keesokan harinya Orochimaru diberitakan mati** karena...**sakit.** namun aku tahu, yang menyebabkan kematian Orochimatu adalah bukanlah sakit namun dibunuh.." Ucap kedua Zetsu.

"memang Orochimaru bukan orang yang terlalu kuat, namun siapa yang berhasil membunuhnya?"

"Namanya Rokudo Naruto." Ucap Zetsu putih.

"Naruto? apakah dia ada hubungannya dengan saudara Jinchuriki ekor 9 yang hilang?" Tanya Pemimpin pertemuan itu.

"sayangnya tidak. Kami melihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri, meskipun dia memiliki nama yang sama, namun penampilan dan wajah berbeda jauh. Dan lagi dia terlikat dalam usia 20 tahunan. Dan lagi penampilan miliknya bukan Genjutsu, dia orang yang berbeda."

"**namun, memang Naruto ini yang membunuh Orochimaru. namun saat kami ingin mengambil cincin Milik Orochimaru, Cincin tersebut sudah tidak ada." **

"begitukah, Zetsu aku ingin kau mencari indormasi mengenai Rokudo Naruto ini. apapun..baik itu kemampuan atau kelemahan. Semuanya..."

"baik**-lah"**

**Negeri Ombak.**

terlihat beberapa sosok yang memasuki daerah Ombak, dengan orang dewasa yang terlihat 3 orang dan 9 anak-anak berlari dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Inikah Negeri Ombak?" Tanya Naruko. (Dalam penampilan sama dengan Oireki no jutsu Naruto)

"Benar Naruko," Jawab seorang pria dengan topeng setengah wajah.

"misi kita adalah membantu rakyat Negeri ini, meskipun pada awalnya Kita menolak misi ini, namun Hokage-sama sepertinya berubah pikiran." Ucap Pria dengan Rokok berada dimulutnya.

"ya, Ombak saat ini mengalami kesulitan, karena dari informasi bahwa Negeri ini dikuasai oleh Gato, para penduduk kemudian mengalami penderitaan akibat perbudakan, melihat Itu Hokage-sama mengutus tim kita untuk menangani misi ini. " Ucap seorang wanita dengan mata berwarna rubi

"Mendokusei~ .." Ucap seorang Anak dengan rambut nanas.

"hn. Asalkan misi ini memiliki musuh yang menarik, aku akan ikut," Ucap seorang anak dengan rambut bebek.

"KYAA!~ Sasuke-kun keren!" teriak seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda.

Sedangkan orang lain yang berada disitu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala akibat tingkah Fan-girl bernama Sakura. Para Jounin hanya bisa berpikir bagaimana bisa Orang ini bisa lulus Ninja Akedemi dengan tingkah seperti ini.

"akhirnya Kita mendapat misi yang keren~ Dattebayo!" Ucap Gadis berambut kuning dengan entusiasnya. _'dan mudahan aku mendapat jejak keberadaan kakak.'_batinnya dalam hati dengan sedih saat memikirkan saudara kembarnya tersebut.

_'kak, kau dimana?' _batin Naruko sambil melihat langit.

Ekspresi Naruko yang sedih tersebut tidak lepas dari pandangan tim tersebut. Mereka tahu apa yang Dipikirkan Gadis periang tersebut, adalah Naruto. mereka sudah tahu, jika Naruko bertingkah seperti ini, itu menandakan bahwa dia sedang memikirkan saudara kembarnya.

Pada awalnya mereka tahu, Naruko tidak memiliki sifat periang dan nada mulut keras. Mereka tahu Naruko hanya menirukkan sifat kakaknya, sejak kehilangan Naruto.

dan itu adalah salah satu kesalahan besar Konoha, bisa kehilangan Anak Hokage sendiri. Mereka sudah mencoba mencari jejak Keberadaan Naruto, namun tidak pernah ditemukan. Yang paling panik akan kehilangan Naruto tidak lain adalah Kushina.

Kushina berhari-hari tidak tidur hanya karena mencari Naruto, namun setelah bertahun-tahun lewat namun tidak pernah ada hasil.

Dan Naruko juga kemudian berubah. Dia terlihat sering memegang Foto mereka saat berusia 4 tahun, dengan senyum lebar diwajah Naruto, dan senyum manis di wajah Naruko yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

Namun pikiran mereka terhenti, ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Masing-masing Ninja Konoha memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dan menyerang.

Mereka tidak dapat melihat sosok orang tersebut dari kejauhan karena Kabut yang cukup tebal yang berasal dari Negeri ini. Namun mereka juga merasakan sosok tersebut berhenti dan berjalan dengan tenang kearah mereka. merasakan tidak ada maksud dari sosok tersebut mereka kemudian menurunkan keamanan masing-masing.

Sosok tersebut kemudian berjalan dengan tenang keArah mereka, Para Ninja Konoha hanya bisa melihat bahwa sosok tersebut cukup tinggi. Dan memilik rambut yang diikat tali kuda kebelakang.

"hai." Ucap sosok tersebut dengan senyum.

Mereka kemudian melihat sosok Pria yang baru datang tersebut, Rambut panjang berwarna biru, dengan diikat kebelakang, dan entah kenapa mirip dengan Nanas. Pria tersebut mengenakan jaket Hitam dengan T-shirt putih. Dan celana panjang Hitam dengan sepatu Bot.

Dan satu hal yang membuat mereka menaikkan alis mata mereka dengan ingin tahu adalah mata Pria tersebut yang berbeda, mata merah dengan corak aneh, dan mata biru yang memancarkan kehangatan menatap mereka.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Kakashi dengan senyum mata. Namun orang dapat melihat pose Kakashi yang siap menyerang

"ah... maaf-maaf. Aku hanya seseorang yang sama jalan dengan kalian. Saat aku ingin berjalan...aku tersesat dan memutuskan mencari seseorang yang dekat untuk menanya jalan." Ucap Pria tersebut dengan tawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

Kakashi, Kurenai dan Asuma yang tidak merasakan maksud lain dari Pria tersebut, melepaskan pose bertahan mereka dan memutuskan mendengar Keluhan dari Pria yang tersesat itu. meskipun mereka harus mengakui Pria tersebut memiliki wajah yang tampan.

"ah begitukah, jika kau tersesat ikutlah dengan kami. Kami juga sedang menuju tempat tersebut," Ajak Naruko dengan senyum.

"ah... terimakasih banyak. Kau memang gadis yang baik" Ucap Sosok tersebut seraya memegang kepala Naruko dengan senyum.

"ehehe..." tawa Kecil Naruko dengan menggosok hidungnya saat menerima pujian.

Namun Naruko dan lainnya tidak melihat mata Naruto yang menjadi dingin saat melakukan elusan tersebut.

"hn. Asal kau tidak membuat beban saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan sombongnya.

"Sasuke! Yang sopan kepada orang yang dewasa darimu" Peringatkan Kurenai dengan nada keras saat melihat aksi yang dilakukan Sasuke

"gak apa-apa kok. Itu hanya hal yang biasa. Justru aku yang harus berterimakasih kepada kalian karena mau membantuku yang tersesat ini" Ucap Naruto dengan Senyum.

"ngomong-mgomong kami belum mengetahui namamu, namaku Kakashi dan ini ..."

Kakashi kemudian memperkenalkan satu persatu nama orang yang hadir pada ssat itu, dengan senyum Naruto berjabat dengan satu persatu Ninja Konoha tersebut,

"dan kamu?"

"ah... namaku Naruto." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

Seketika itu para Ninja Konoha melebarkan mata mereka saat mendengar nama tersebut dan menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. Apalagi dengan Naruko. Namun mereka menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghapus pikiran tersebut. mereka berpikir tidak mungkin. dan mungkin itu hanya kebetulan

"eh. Kenapa ? ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi yang bingung.

"tidak-tidak. Hanya saja namamu mirip dengan seseorang yang telah lama hilang."

"oh begitukah namun aku tidak mungkin orang tersebut bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

"begitulah." Jawab Naruko dengan nada sedih.

"aku harap kalian menemukan seseorang tersebut. sepertinya dia orang yang penting." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tulus yang membuat Naruko tersenyum lebar kepada Naruto dan berkata

"terimakasih Naruto-san!"

Dan dengan perjalanan yang cukup lama mereka berbincang-bincang dari segala topik namun saat sudah sampai di Jembatan Ombak. Mereka pun mengetahui Naruto ini adalah seorang petualang dari ceritanya. Mereka juga mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang baik...

"Akhirnya sudah sampai juga. Ini berkat kalian terimakasih banyak..." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

"sama-sama, kami Ninja Konoha selalu membantu orang yang kesusahan."

"tapi tetap saja terimakasih Ninja-san, semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan dan sampai Jumpa !" Ucap Naruto seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda. Dan mengeluarkan senyum sinis yang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"dia orang yang baik bukan Naruko?"

"begitulah.." Ucap Naruko sambil melihat Sosok Naruto yang semakin Jauh. Dan mengeluarkan senyum kecil.

Ninja Konoha tersebut kemudian berangkat menuju jalan yang berbeda, menuju Rumah Klien mereka. tanpa mengetahui kalau mIsi mereka dari awal sudah selesai. Tanpa mengetahui sesuatu yang akan menanti mereka. sesuatu yang akan membuat Opini mereka tentang Naruto akan berubah ..

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter 2 of Naruto: Ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan.**

**Silahkan review. Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan asalkan dengan alasan. Review anda merupakan bahan bakar saya dalam menulis.**

**Saya mencoba membagi waktu menulis dan waktu sekolah( zzz sudah masuk Sekolah sekarang,)karena banyak banget kesibukan. Ditambah lagi, saya anggota Osis yang harus mengurus MOS anak Baru.**

**Jadi mungkin akan ada keterlambatan Update di masing-masing cerita. Namun tetap akan saya usahakan panjang disetiap Chapter.**

**Mungkin Ini chapter ada yang menyukai dan mungkin juga tidak. Terserahlah...**

**dan lagi, Saya telah berhenti baca Manga Naruto semenjak Sasuke mengatakan Aku akan menjadi Hokage.**

**Makin lama Kishimoto buat Naruto jadi ga masuk akal. Meskipun aku suka dengan manga Naruto, yang memiliki banyak potensial tinggi, namun saya gak suka Kishimoto membuat arah jalan ceritanya. Maaf curahan hati. Mungkin banyak dari kamu yang berpandangan berbeda, tapi terserahlah.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow... terima kasih banyak atas Review-nya pada chapter sebelumnya. Maaf keterlambatannya, karena saya masih memperdalami informasi mengenai mata 6 realm Rokudo, dan kesibukkan dengan cerita lainnya.

Review's answer

Ada yang mengatakan perawakan asli Naruto mirip dengan Natsume yujinchou_(salah satu karakter favorit anime saya juga, direkomendasikan kalo suka dengan tema Yokai dan friendship)_, benar aja memang saya mengakui kemiripan Naruto dan Natsume, kalau memang anda merasa wajah asli Naruto memang mirip dia dengan gaya rambutnya, siapa saya melarang?

Tapi ingat, Ilusi yang digunakan Naruto saat ini adalah Ilusi wajah Mokuro Rokudo(25 tahun), bukan wajah aslinya. Kalau perawakan asli Naruto yang sebenarnya masih 13 tahun sama dengan saudara kembarnya, Naruko.

Ada yang menanyakan Naruto apakah Naruto ini Jahat atau baik. Jawabannya tidak keduanya. Naruto berada ditengah kedua sisi tersebut, berarti dia tidak jahat dan juga tidak baik. Makanya saya sebut dia **Gray Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto yang berjalan melewati jembatan Ombak yang masih baru selesai itu hanya melihat keadaan sekitar. Baik dari suasana atau dari keadaan penduduk yang sesekali melewati jembatan juga. Pada awal dia menerima permintaan misi ini, dia menerima informasi bahwa keuangan dan kondisi penduduk sudah sangat buruk. Kelaparan, porstitusi dengan wanita yang diancam, premanisme dan pembunuhan sudah terjadi ditempat ini akibat masa kekuasaan Gato. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap menerima misi mengeliminasi Gato tersebut. karena dia Tahu, Naruto tahu bahwa pasti ada keuntungan dari menyelesaikan misi ini.

Dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang setelah para Ninja-nya mengeliminasi Gato. Meskipun belum kembali ke kehidupan yang lebih layak, namun para penduduk sudah mulai kembali kekaadaan semula. Hal itu terlihat dengan jelas, dengan wajah bahagia beberapa warga yang sesekali melewatinya dan memberi salam sapaan. Dengan senyum jenaka, Naruto membalas sapaan tersebut.

Ya benar. Meskipun baru terbebas dari penjajahan Gato, namun Negeri Ombak dengan cepat mengalami satu alasan lain Naruto memilih membantu Ombak adalah, Negeri mereka yang sangat strategis untuk menjadi peabuhan atau perlayaran antar negeri lain. Dan Naruto juga mengira dengan tepat, alasan Konoha kembali menerima misi itu adalah keuntungan yang bisa diraup.

Namun Naruto yang memikirkan keinginan asli Konoha hanya bisa mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang berubah menjadi tawa sinis saat memikirkan hal itu, membuat pejalan yang berada disekitarnya langsung mengambil jarak cukup jauh dengan Naruto. melihat sifat buruknya yang mulai keluar, Naruto dengan cepat memasang wajah tenang dan senyumnya agar menghindari perhatiaan yang berlebihan.

Naruto kemudian berhenti disuatu jalan ketika melihat suatu bangunan yang cukup besar, dan dengan Aura bangsawan, Naruto memasuki gedung tersebut. Naruto tahu, gedung ini dulunya merupakan milik Gato. Namun setelah melihat patung yang hancur diluar, Naruto mengerti, tempzt ini merupakan Bangunan untuk pemimpin yang baru.

Naruto kemudian melihat sebuah meja resepsionos, lengkap dengan seseorang yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Dengan elegen, Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pria yang masih sibuk tersebut. dan dengan senyum

"permisi.."

"ya.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Pria tersebut dengan nada sopan

"ah.. begitulah" mulai Naruto "saya ingin bertemu dengan Daimyo baru negeri ini." ujar Naruto.

"apakah anda mempunyai janji pertemuan sebelumnya?"

"ah tentu saja, namaku Rokudo Naruto, Pemimpin desa Otogakakure, saya diundang ke tempat ini oleh Daimyo yang baru." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang membuat pria tersebut terkejut seketika dan langsung berdiri dan membungkuk memberikan hormat. Tidak hanya Pria tersebut, belasan orang yang berada digedung itu juga mengikuti Aksi pria itu dan membungkuk.

"terimakasih Rokudo-SAMA! Berkat bantuan desa anda, kami sudah bebas dari penjajahan Gato, kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana pada saat itu, namun anda dengan baiknya mau mengirimkan bantuan ke Negeri kami—" Ucap Pria tersebut dengan air mata saat membayangkan kemerdekaan Negeri mereka dari kekuasaan sikejam Gato.

Naruto yang mendengar Ucapan bahagia Pria tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum jenaka.

"ah.. tidak usah terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya membantu Negeri kalian karena aku tidak suka melihat penjajahan seperi itu, dan membantu Negeri kalian tanpa imbalan." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang penuh arti lain. "jadi apakah Daimyo Negeri kalian bisa ditemui?"

"ah maaf, seribu maaf Rokudo-sama. Tsunami-sama telah menunggu kehadiran anda!" ucap pria tersebut sambil menyuruh beberapa orang mengantar Naruto menuju sebuah gedung tingkat selanjutnya.

"silahkan masuk Rokudo-sama" Ujar pengantar tersebut dengan bangga.

"ah...terimakasih" Jawab Naruto saat pengantar tersebut membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sendirian dan sesosok orang yang duduk dibangku lain dengan ekspresi sibuk.

"apakah aku mengganggu?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan seraya berjalan menuju sosok tersebut.

"ah.. maafkan saya anda harus melihat tingkah saya yang keterlaluan seperti ini. namun anda juga tahu, banyak yang harus dipikirkan setelah menerima kebebasan ini Rokudo-sama" Ucap Tsunami yang saat ini mengenakan apa yang bisa dibilang sebagai pakaian rakyat biasa, berbeda kontras dengan pakaian para Daimyo jaman sekarang yang serba mewah.

"fufufufufu.. tidak perlu formalitas Tsunami-san. Saya juga tahu bagaimana susahnya mengelola sebuah Daerah yang kita cintai" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang membuat Tsunami tersenyum juga akibat keramahan pria yang didepannya "sama seperti kamu, aku juga pemimpin."

"maafkan kelancangan saya, silahkan duduk dulu Rokudo-sama" Ucap Tsunami dengan mengayunkan tangannya kesuatu sofa kelas atas. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Tsunami, Naruto dengan sopan menduduki sofa tersebut dan menatap Tsunami yang memperbaiki postur tubuhnya.

"seperti yang anda ketahui, pada awalnya kami merupakan Negeri yang dibawah perbudakan Gato. Banyak kesengsaraan yang terjadi selama pemerintahaannya. Kondisi kami berubah drastis setelah dia datang. Meskipun pada akhirnya kami mencoba meminta bantuaan Konoha namun mereka tidak merespon. Akhirnya mendengar salah satu warga yang mengatakan adanya desa Ninja baru, saya mencoba meminta Bantuan kepada Desa tersebut, yaitu desa Anda." Ujar Tsunami panjang lebar, langsung ke titik permasalahan. Yang membuat Naruto menaikkan alis mata ketika mendengar keseriusan dari suara wanita tersebut. setelah itu Tsunami kemudian menceritakan perjuangan mereka dan Suaminya yang telah mafat akibat Gato.

"dan berkat kebaikkan anda dan Ninja Oto kami dapat kembali kekeadaan seperti dahulu sebelum Negeri kami diperbudak." Ujar Tsunami dengan senyum.

"fufufu tidak perlu seperti itu Tsunami-san, Ini adalah ajaran Guruku agar membantu sesama yang kesusahaan, aku hanya menjalankan apa yang ada di wasiatnya itu saja, tidak kurang tidak lebih" Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum. '_nah kebohongan kecil tidak apa-apa kan..'_

"terimakasih Rokudo-sama, meskipun anda merupakan Kage sebuah desa baru, namun saya percaya warga yang anda pimpin akan hidup aman dengan kekuatan anda. Meskipun saya bukan seorang Ninja namun saya tahu anda merupakan Orang yang kuat" puji Tsunami kepada Pria berambut biru tersebut.

Naruto hanya diam saat menerima pujian tersebut, dengan wajah senyum yang selalu menempel diwajahnya. Namun Senyum Naruto berubah menjadi sinis ketika mendengar apa yang benar-benar dia inginkan akan terjadi. meskipun Naruto mengeluarkan senyum sinis, namun hal itu tidak terlihat oleh Tsunami yang masih sibuk dengan suatu dokumen.

"Rokudo-sama, jika anda mengetahui. Negeri kami ini bukanlah negara Ninja, seluruh penduduk kami merupakan penduduk biasa Sedangkan untuk pertahanan kami sangat lemah. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Negeri kami dapat dijajah dengan mudah. "

"oh begitukah, jadi anda ingin membuat kerjasama dengan Desa kami?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"tidak.." Jawab Tsunami dengan menggelengkan kepala "penduduk Negeri ini telah memilih, agar tidak terjadi kejadiaan seperti ini, kami ingin Negeri kami dikuasai/dilindungi oleh Desa Ninja. Pada awalnya saya ragu-ragu dengan pilihan kami ini. namun setelah melihat sisi anda yang ini, kami akhirnya yakin.. bahwa Negeri kami ingin bergabung dengan Desa anda."

"..." Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun pada saat ini. otaknya yang cerdas mencoba memulai proses kata-kata yang dikatakan Tsunami. Tidak disangka, awalnya yang ingin mendapat kerjasama dan keuntungan kecil berubah menjadi penggabungan Daerah dan keuntungan berumpun.

Tsunami yang mengatakan perkataan itu, hanya bisa melihat Naruto dengan berdebar-debar. Menunggu jawaban yang diberikan Naruto mengenai nasib Negeri merasa bahwa proposal yang dikatakannya ini mungkin gagal. Karena tidak saja Negeri mereka masih Miskin. Namun Negeri mereka belum memliki sumber daya yang cukup menarik. Dengan melihat Naruto yang matanya saat ini tertutupi oleh bayangan rambutnya membuat Tsunami gugup. Apakah yang dikatakan pemimpin Desa tersebut?

"nfufufufu...sebagai pemimpin yang baik. Tidak mungkin saya akan menolak sebuah Negeri, tentu saja Negeri Ombak akan bergabung dengan Desa kami. Saya bisa menjamin bahwa dengan bantuan Desa kami. Negeri kalian akan aman dari mara bahaya dan sejahtera." Ujar Naruto dengan sejujurnya. _'satu langkah lebih maju...'_

"kalau begitu kami akan menyiapkan dokumen-dokumennya...dan mulai saat ini Negeri ombak merupakan daerah dari Desa Ninja Otogakakure."

XXXX

"nfufufufu jadi disinikah Gadis yang merupakan murid dari Iblis Kirigakakure." Tawa Naruto saat memasuki sebuah Rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu besar disebuah daerah Ombak, dengan Tsunami dan anaknya berada disampingnya menemani Naruto.

"begitulah Rokudo-sama, namun saya tidak mengerti mengapa anda mau menjenguk dia, anak buah dari Gato" Tanya Tsunami dengan suara gelap saat menyebutkan nama sesorang yang berhubungan dengan Gato. Sebenarnya, sebelumnya saat pertemuan Tsunami memberikan informasi mengenai pemakaman Zabuza dan luka parah yang diterima muridnya(yang dikalahkan Oto 4 menggunakan segel tingkat 2) dan seketika Itu Naruto langsung tertarik akan kejadiaan itu.

'_sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan pedang legendarisnya, namun tidak kusangka aku menemukan pemegang keturunan darah pengguna es terakhir ditempat ini...oh betapa beruntungnya...'_

"jangan terlalu menyimpan dendam terlalu lama Tsunami-san. Tidak semua orang bekerja dengan Gato memiliki niat buruk. Mungkin saja dia terpaksa melakukannya. Jadi jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan Tsunami-san" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum Jenaka yang membuat Tsunami tidak nyaman entah mengapa.

Memasuki Rumah-sakit tersebut, Naruto dijumpai denga hormat dan jajaran orang yang membungkuk. Sepertinya berita telah sampai dengan cepat ne~. Dengan senyum Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan pasien. Dijumpainya seorang gadis dengan alat pernafasan yang tertidur, kabel dan mesin terpasang disampingnya. Namun Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi serius setelah mengambil dan membaca sebuah kertas data kondisi dari gadis yang masih tertidur dengan ekpresi sakit tersebut.

"kehilangan organ? Apa kau bercanda!? Bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini!?" Tanya Naruto dengan serius kepada seorang dokter yang menemaninya. Dokter tersebut hanya bisa keringat dingin saat melihat perubahan sikap pada pemimpin barunya. Dan dengan gugup dokter tersebut menjelaskan.

"ka-mi juga tida-k tahu Rokudo-sama. Gadis tersebut kami terima dalam kondisi yang sangat parah, Ginjal dan sebagian alat pencernaanya sudah hancur akibat luka yang diterimanya saat bertarung. Seharusnya gadis ini sudah mati pada saat dia datang ketempat ini. namun entah mengapa, dia masih bertahan sampai sekarang.. kami tidak bisa menjawab hal itu Tuan." Ucap Dokter tersebut dengan gugup sambil melihat monitor detak jantung Gadis dengan kulit pucat tersebut. meskipun lemah, namun dengan pasti gadis tersebut masih hidup.

'_keinginan untuk hidupnya sangat kuat sekali, jarang sekali aku menemukan seseorang yang memiliki keinginan hidup setinggi diriku' _Batin Naruto saat melihat wajah gadis tersebut. namun Naruto tahu, jika tidak bertindak cepat, gadis tersebut pada akhirnya akan mati dengan sendirinya.

'_tolol, tidak mungkin aku akan kehilangan calon anak buah yang memiliki Kekkai Genkai seperti dia' _batin Naruto saat mencapai sebuah kesimpulan. Dirinya, tidak akan menerima kehilangan sebuah aset yang berharga seperti pemilik Kekkai Genkai Es terakhir.

Mata Naruto dengan sendirinya kemudian berubah menjadi kanji 6 saat melihat garis lurus pada jantung gadis bernama Haku tersebut. dan dengan perintah batin. Jiwa Naruto kemudian dengan sendirinya memasuki sebuah ruang hampa tanpa apapun. Dan dengan dorongan sedikit, Naruto kemudian melayang kesuatu tempat yang masih memiliki sebuah cahaya. Dan ditemuinya..

Seorang gadis yang menatap sebuah kehampaan tanpa ekspresi. Namun mata Naruto kemudian melebar saat melihat Ilusi sempurnanya menghilang, menampakkan tubuh aslinya yang berusia 13 tahun. Namun Naruto menghiraukan perubahan tersebut dan memilih menghampiri gadis yang masih melihat kehampaan tersebut.

"hei...apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum saat menghampiri Haku.

Mata Haku kemudian melirik asal suara baru tersebut, tidak pernah didalam angannya, seseorang akan dapat mendatangi tempat yang hampa ini dilihatnya lagi perawakan anak tersebut yang menurutnya menggunakan pakaian cukup aneh, mungkinkah dia Shinigami?. dan dengan datar Haku menjawab

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal seperi itu orang asing"

Namun Naruto mengacuhkan perkataan gadis tersebut, dan dengan tanpa khawatir duduk disamping gadis tersebut, melihat cahaya yang masih tersisa diruangan tersebut mulai hilang satu persatu. "apakah kau tidak ingin hidup?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada seperti orang yang membicarakan sebuah cuaca.

"...kurasa tidak..kurasa iya... aku tidak tahu" Jawab Haku dengan senyum sambil melihat ruangannya mulai gelap. "aku sudah kehilangan tujuan setelah Zabuza-sama mati." Ujar Haku dengan nada hampa.

"apakah Zabuza merupakan tujuan hidupmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan melirik Haku "boleh kutanya mengapa kau tujuanmu Zabuza?"

Meskipun Haku tahu dia memberikan informsi kepada orang asing, namun Haku tidak peduli. dia kan mau mati. Jadi apa salahnya berbincang-bincang sejenak sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Dan dengan jujur sambil mengingat kenangan masa lalu, Haku menjawab.

"Zabuza-sama lah yang menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan, dialah yang memberikan diriku sebuah tujuan agar dapat bertahan hidup. Sejak itulah aku berusaha menjadi apa yang dia inginkan. Berusaha menjadi "Alat" terbaik yang bisa dia dapatkan dan gunakan... namun sepertinya aku gagal melakukan hal itu. aku tahu pada akhirnya aku merupakan sebuah Alat rusak yang tidak dapat dipakai"

...

"apakah kau akan marah jika aku katakan bahwa Aku yang mengirim Ninja tersebut untuk membereskan Gato dan anak buahnya bernama Zabuza?" Tanya Naruto dengan serius kepada Haku yang melihatnya balik dengan mata melebar. Namun hal itu berubah kembali menjadi ekspresi datar Haku,

Dan dengan senyum Haku menjawab.

"aku tidak menyalahkanmu orang-asing-san. Itulah bagaimana dunia ini berputar, kita memiliki pekerjaan kita masing-masing. Wajar saja ada yang menang dan ada yang kalah, itu adalah resiko menjadi seorang Ninja. Dan kami kalah...simpel." Jawab Haku dengan memeluk kedua kakinya dan menatap satu cahaya yang mulai hilang lagi.

..

"aku hanya ingin menjadi alat yang sempurna untuk mewujudkan impian Zabuza-sama. Aku hanya ingin melihat sampai mana mimpi Zabuza-sama akan sampai. namun dari hal itu, aku belajar, aku bukanlah sebuah alat yang berguna. Aku tidak bisa melindungi tuanku sendiri dari bahaya yang mengancamnya . Namun aku tidak perlu memikirkannya kembali bukan? Sebentar lagi aku juga akan mati.." Tawa sedih Haku.

"jika seseorang memberikanmu sebuah alasan untuk hidup. Sebuah tujuan untuk hidup. Sebuah Tuan untuk dilindungi kembali, apakah yang kau katakan Haku-san?" Tanya Naruto tanpa melihat Haku. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada cahaya yang hampir habis ditelan kegelapan.

"aku tidak tahu, tergantung dari 'jenis Orang apa yang akan kulayani'.." Jawab Haku dengan bercanda menghiraukan keadaan ruangannya yang mulai gelap.

"dia adalah seorang anak yang diabaikan orangtuanya, seorang anak yang berjuang melewati takdir yang mengikatnya, berjuang demi kehidupan yang lebih baik kepada orang yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya... dan yang lebih pentingnya adalah...menguasai Dunia ini dan membentuk sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya..." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum jenaka.

"...hm menarik, tetapi orang akan tumbuh kuat jika memilliki seseorang yang berharga dihatinya, seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Apakah kau pernah merasakannya Orang-asing-san?" Tanya Haku.

Menumukan orang berharga dan menjadi kuat? Apa kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa orang kuat setelah menemukan itu!?. batin Naruto yang saat mendengar perkataan Haku. Meskipun pertannyan yang simpel. Namun Naruto tidak tahu bagaiman harus menjawabnya terlintas bayangan akan adiknya, namun dengan cepat Naruto menyingkirkan bayangan tersebut. Dan dengan menghela nafas pendek, Naruto menjawab Haku.

"kurasa tidak. Aku tidak pernah menemukan orang seperti itu." Jawab Naruto "tapi apakah benar? Seseorang akan menjadi lebih kuat setelah menemukan itu?. bagaiman kau bisa kuat meskipun pada akhirnya kau akan mati?"

"hm.. kurasa kau belum mengerti akan perasaan itu bukan.." Tawa kecil Haku saat mengatakan pernyataan tersebut. yang membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Dalam hidup mudanya, Naruto hanya mengukir dengan dalam, bahwa dirinya akan kuat dengan caranya sendiri. namun saat mendengar perkataan Haku membuatnya memikirkannya kembali. Namun yang bisa ditemukan Naruto hanyalah lembaran kosong. ...blank.

"kalau begitu aku akan menerima orang itu menjadi Tuanku yang baru, dan akan kutunjukkan kepadanya, bahwa seseorang akan lebih kuat setelah menemukan orang yang penting dalam hidupnya" Ujar Haku yang mulai berdiri dan melihat sosok Naruto yang masih duduk tersebut.

"jangan omong kosong, tidak mungkin aku menjadi kuat dengan mempunyai orang yang kusayangi. akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa aku bisa lebih kuat dengan caraku sendiri haku-san." Tantang Naruto dengan membawa tubuhnya kembali berdiri.

"baiklah Orang-asing-sama"

"Naruto...itu namaku."

"baiklah Naruto-sama, aku Haku Yuki dari pengguna elemen Es terakhir. Memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Memiliki tujuan hidup agar menunjukkan perbedaan cara kita menjadi kuat. Dan akan menjadi 'alat' dan melindungimu sampai pada akhir ...kematianku yang selanjutnya."

"aku tidak tahu mengapa aku memutuskan membawamu hidup kembali, aku rasa aku menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu dengan yang lain. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup ini Haku. Jika aku mati, kau juga akan mati... itulah hubungan kita. Nyawamu bergantung padaku."

"aku mengerti Naruto-sama. Aku akan melindungimu ...selalu" ucap Haku dengan senyum manis yang membuat Naruto terasa terhina sedikit, tapi Naruto mengacuhkan hal tersebut, dengan perintah batin Tubuh asli Naruto kemudian ditutupi kabut tebal. Setelah kabut itu menghilang. Hilang juga Naruto(13tahun) digantikan dengan Rokudo Naruto(25 tahun).

"nfufufufufu...kau sudah siap Haku?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum jenaka.

"tentu saja Naruto-sama"

"fufufufu baiklah...terimalah dengan tangan terbuka kehidupanmu yang kedua" dengan mengucapkan hal itu, mata Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi Kanji 6 dan berputar dengan cepat. Ruangan hampa yang pada awalnya gelap dengan pelan namun pasti mulai memiliki cahaya. Cahaya yng bermunculan tersebut kemudian memenuhi semua arah.

Sedangkan didunia luar hanya 3 detik telah berlalu. Namun sang Dokter kemudian terkejut saat melihat detak jantung Haku dengan cepat kembali kekeadaan normal. Mata dokter tersebut kemudian melihat mesin yang berada disampingya. Mesin itu merupakan mesin yang meronsen organ Haku. Mata Dokter tersebut kemudian melebar, dari mesin ronsen yang menyinari perut Haku. Muncul sesuatu yang tumbuh dengan cepat.

"O-rga—nnya kembali seperti sem-ula!?" terkejut Dokter saat melihat Organ Haku yang sudah berfungsi seperti biasa. Matanya kemudian melihat haku yang mulai memiliki warna kulitnya yang asli. Dengan Naruto yang baru membuka matanya dengan senyum.

"nfufufufu... tidak pernah kubayangkan teknik itu berhasil juga"

Mata Dokter itu kemudian melihat Tuannya dengan terkejut. Apakah ada hubungannya?. Dan dengan keinginan tahunya akan dunia medis. Sang dokter akhirnya bertanya teknik apa yang digunakan Naruto. namun jawaban yang diterimanya hanya makin membuatnya bingung.

"tidak itu bukan jurus medis... itu hanya **Ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan**."

**XXXXX**

Beberapa hari kemudian, kondisi Haku mulai meningkat dengan drastis. Meskipun sudah dapat berjalan dengan normal, namun Haku belum sembuh total organ barunya sudah berfungsi dengan sedia kala.'_naruto-sama..'. _

Dan pada akhirnya hari ini tiba, hari dimana mereka akan kembali kedesa Otogakakure. Dengan Naruto yang berdiri dengan aura bangsawan dan Haku yang mengikuti dari belakang dengan siaga. Meskipun pulang dengan diam-diam (tidak ingin membuat kehebohan), namun sang Daimyo tetap datang untuk memberi salam perpisahan. Dan pada saat sampai dijembatan... hal yang tidak diduga terjadi.

Ninja Konoha...dan ratusan preman.

"sepertinya para preman yang dimiliki Gato terdahulu, mencoba keberuntungan mereka untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti dahulu." Ujar Haku saat melihat para preman dengan ekspresi Arogan. Haku kemudian melihat kebelakang. Melihat penduduk yang sudah ketakutan akibat ingatan masa lalu mereka. Haku kemudian melihat Tuannya yang menjulurkan tangannya. Membuat Haku menaikkan alis mata.

Dari tangan kosong tersebut muncul dengan samar-samar namun pasti, sebuah pedang. Namun Haku tidak berani bertanya hal itu akibat melihat situasi yang gentung tersebut.

Dan tanpa takut Naruto kemudian berjalan melewati kumpulan ninja Konoha tersebut. dari jaketnya yang terhembus angin. terlihat dengan jelas sebuah plat besi yang memiliki simbol. Membuat para konoha Ninja terkejut mengenai siapa orang yang berada didepan mereka. mereka tahu siapa yang memakai simbol tersebut. mereka tahu kejadiaan yang sebenarnya berkat Master mata-mata Jiraiya. Simbol Ninja tertinggi Desa Otogakakure yang baru-baru ini memiliki reputasi yang meninggi dan Apalagi informasi mengenai misi mereka yang sudah selesai diselesaikan Ninja lain terlebih dahulu, namun keadaan membuat kejadiaan itu semakin parah, ketika Negeri Ombak mendeklrasikan penggabungan dengan Otogakakure.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat para Jounin Konoha semakin berhati-hati didekat pria tersebut adalah, pedang yang berada ditangan Naruto saat ini "kau kan pejalan kaki waktu itu!?" Teriak salah satu anak yang membawa anjing kecil.

"diam kiba, dia berada dilevel yang berbeda jauh denganmu" Naruko memperingatkan sambil melihat gerak-gerik Naruto.

"kusanagi!? Bagaiman dia bisa memiliki Pedang tersebut!?" Tanya Kurenai pada Asuma yang sedang memegang erat senjatanya sambil melihat ratusan preman tersebut. "aku juga tidak tahu! Namun Desa kita sepertinya ketinggalan informasi pada saat ini"

"wah.. Ninja Konoha yang kemarin, bagaimana dengan misi kalian, apakah sudah selesai" tanya Naruto dengan senyum Jenaka

Para Ninja Konoha tidak tahu harus menganggap ucapan Naruto sebagai hinaan atau pertanyaan.

"hn..jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Desa kalian yang terlebih dahulu menyelesaikannya pria Berambut nanas." Ujar Sasuke dengan menatap Naruto dimata.

Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar hal itu "Oh...begitukah.. aku tidak tahu rambut bebek bisa bicara..."

"KAU—"

"Sasuke sudah cukup!" perintah Kakashi dengan serius. Mata Sharingan telah terbuka untuk dilihat dunia saat ini. mata Sharingan kakashi hanya menatap para preman yang masih jauh diseberang denga cepat "120..146..167. jumlah musuh 167."

"nfufufufu...Sharingan no Kakashi. Tidak pernah kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan Ninja kuat sepertimu" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang membuat Kakashi merasa aneh. Entah hanya bayangan atau tidak, tapi Kakashi melihat sepintas mata merah Naruto berputar juga.

"aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengkelabuhi kami dengan sikapmu pada saat itu." Ujar Kakashi sambil melihat perawakan dewasa Naruto.

"aku bukan mengkelabuhi kalian, itu hanyalah sifat asliku. Lagipula pada saat itu aku memang tersesat" Kalimat terakhir dikatakan Naruto dengan pelan.

"sebaiknya kita menyingkirkan dulu masalah pribadi, sekarang masih ada musuh yang kita harus tangani." Ujar Shino dengan tenang.

"nfufufu... kau benar juga Aburame-san." Ujar balik Naruto, tanpa terlihat orang lain, mata Naruto telah berubah menjadi kanji lain. Aura ungu kemudian muncul disekujur tubuhnya. Membuat Para Ninja disampinya melompat mundur akibat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Hanya dua kata yang berada dibatin mereka saat melihat Aura ungu tersebut "apa itu?"

Naruto kemudian memegang dengan erat pedangnya tersebut, dan mengirim energi miliknya kepedang tersebut. Kusanagi dengan sendirnya memanjang hingga beberapa meter.

"nfufufufufu... " suatu kabut ungu kemudian menutupi Naruto, namun pada saat kabut itu hilang, Naruto juga, mata para Ninja Konoha yang sudah siaga kemudian melebar saat melihat Naruto yang sudah muncul didepan Preman yang marah. Dengan sekali ayunan. Pedang Kusangi tersebut telah mengklaim belasan preman bersenjata tersebut. namun mata Para Ninja melebar saat melihar sebuah Katana menusuk Naruto.

Bukannya mati seperti yang dibayangkan, namun Naruto menghilang seperti memudar dari tempat tersebut, dan muncul dibelakang Preman tersebut dan menusuknya kembali.

"opiniku tentang dirinya orang yang baik...berubah" Ujar Shikamaru saat melihat pertarungan Naruto.

* * *

**Eee... sepertinya ada yang kurang dalam chapter ini deh. Saya merasa ni chapter kurang baik deh... kaya ada apa gitu. tapi biarlah, mikirin apa yang salah dulu. **

**Mind's to review?**

**Next update: the Fight with dozen of wannabe Thug.**

**Pairing: Naruto/?**


End file.
